


An Unexpected Protector

by InArduisFidelis



Series: Goose vs Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Goose (Untitled Goose Game) is Harry Potter's Patronus, Goose (Untitled Goose Game) vs Dementors (Harry Potter), Patronus, Protective Goose (Untitled Goose Game), Quote: Honk (Untitled Goose Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InArduisFidelis/pseuds/InArduisFidelis
Summary: Wherein Harry Potter's patronus is a little more ... unusual than anyone could have expected.
Series: Goose vs Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062047
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213





	An Unexpected Protector

_Harry raised his head to look at the circle of Dementors across the lake. One of them was lowering its hood. It was time for the rescuer to appear – but no-one was coming to help this time._

_And then it hit him – he understood. He hadn’t seen his father – he had seen himself –_

“Expecto Patronum,” cried Harry. A dazzling white shape emerged from his wand, condensing to form … a goose? The goose was about the height of Harry’s waist and wore what looked like a ribbon around its neck.

For a moment, all was still. Harry stared at the goose. The goose stared at Harry.

A soft hoot rang out from the canopy above and Harry remembered that they were in the middle of A Situation TM. The goose ruffled its feathers, opened its wings, and let out a loud …

“HONK!”

The Dementors froze. Harry did not know it was possible for the amortal creatures to show such terror, but yet, they did. The group of Dementors attempted to scatter. It was too late; the goose patronus was already among them, flapping its wings and honking.

In mere moments, all that was left of the Dementor pack were a few scraps of their robes.

Pounding hooves echoed behind him. Spinning around, Harry saw Hermione running towards him, Buckbeak in tow.

 _“What did you do?” she said fiercely, “You said you were only …”_ Hermione trailed off as she spied the shimmering goose, who was now investigating Harry’s trainers.

“Harry,” Hermione asked, “Where did that goose come from?”

The goose, clearly knowing it was the topic of conversation, spread its wings and flapped a few times, before returning to its previous investigation.

“Oh,” Harry replied sheepishly. “That’s my patronus. I think I’m calling it Goose.”

“Harry,” Hermione repeated, looking more concerned. “You … do realise that patronuses aren’t supposed to be tangible, right?”

They both looked down. Goose had somehow undone one set of Harry’s laces and was working diligently on the other.

“Um,” said Harry. “Potter luck, maybe?”


End file.
